This invention relates puffer circuit interrupters, and more specifically relates to a novel gap shield carried by the movable nozzle of such a circuit interrupter.
Puffer circuit interrupters are subject to large electrical stress in the interrupter gap during arc interruption operation and after arc interruption is completed. High stress in this region requires large and heavier movable parts for the interrupter, and carefully controlled design margins.